Just a Favor
by sallythedestroyerofworlds23
Summary: When looking for advice on a certain girl, Rin figures that asking another one of her species for help is the best way to go. Things did not go exactly as planned, however, taking a turn for the unexpected as another girl begins to fill his thoughts. Onesided Rin/Shiemi, hinted Shiemi/Yukio, and Rin/Izumo.


It all started with a simple request. Well, simple in his opinion. But then again, it _had _been simple! A flawless plan, he thought.

It had started on the one day that he, for once, arrived early for Yukio's class.

'_Ha! Look at that, Four Eyes!' Rin Okumura thinks as he approaches the classroom with a grin stretched over his face. 'And you said I'd never manage to make it on time! This is just the start of me proving you wrong, little brother!' _

_To anyone who looked at his expression then, it wouldn't seem all that surprising if he broke out in malevolent laughter at any point. Rin, blissfully unaware of the odd stares he is attracting, marches onward- ten minutes early to his brother's class in cram school. When he reaches the correct door, he decides to push on it quietly -as quietly as he can manage, at least- with thoughts of jumping and shocking his twin brewing in his mind. _

_The dark-haired half-demon had no doubt that Yukio would already be in the classroom, as he knew for a fact that his previous class was in the same classroom. His only concern is that Yukio is too aware at all times, so he knows he has to be extra careful in order to enter unnoticed-_

"_UWAH-" The shout dies halfway out of his mouth as Rin is frozen in mid-pounce by the sight that greets him on the other side of the door._

Sure, Yukio had later calmly explained that he had merely been aiding Shiemi after she tripped whilst in the process of clearing the blackboard for him despite his protests; but that had done nothing to assuage the elder twin's shock after seeing his own flesh and blood with his arms around one furiously blushing Shiemi. Despite Yukio's assurances, Rin had not missed the slight rosy tint on his spotted face as he explained everything with a straight face.

Naturally, Rin had been left bristling after that. He was plagued by thoughts of Yukio and Shiemi; alone in her garden, exchanging soft words and deep looks and even k- no. He had refused to picture the all too innocent blonde and his brother going _that _far.

He had spent the majority of that day's class brooding over such thoughts, barely acknowledging Shiemi's concern when she asked if something was the matter and brushing off his brother's scoldings for not paying attention to some important lesson or other. Not that he cared much; even under normal circumstances he had never been good at concentrating during lectures.

At any rate, his bad mood didn't fade. He was too busy tormenting himself and conjuring up scenarios of Shiemi and Yukio to even notice when class ended and the room cleared out. It was in this state that _she _found him.

'_Oh, Yuki-chan!' Shiemi squeals in Rin's imagination. 'You're so handsome! And such a gentleman too!' He pictures her looking up, starry-eyed at a smiling Yukio. 'Not like your less talented brother at all!' _

_His knuckled tighten over his desk and he glares at the wooden surface as he makes a choking noise in reaction to the scene. _

'_Ah, true. But nii-san can't help his shortcomings.' Imagined Yukio replies suavely to imagined Shiemi. 'At least you have me, Shiemi.' He says, while slowly and lovingly taking the girl's delicate hand. He starts to lean closer, and closer, his face just inches from hers already, and then even closer still until-_

"_Oi…"_

"_AGHHH!" Rin jumps about two feet in the air as a voice snaps him out of his fantasy. "My only shortcoming is you, ya' Four-Eyed Mole!" He shouts, pointing accusingly at Yukio._

_It takes him another three seconds to realize that he's actually pointing at empty air. "Eh?" He looks around, only then noticing that the classroom is empty except for himself and- "Oh, it's just you, Eyebrows."_

_One of said girl's tiny brows twitches in evident annoyance. "I thought I told you never to call me that!"_

_Rin grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his head, his bad mood momentarily forgotten. "Right. Anyway, what happened to everyone?"_

_Izumo Kamiki looks at him flatly. "They all left, genius. Class was over almost ten minutes ago."_

"_I didn't even notice…" He muses to himself, scratching idly at his temple now. He then looks back up at the girl in pigtails still standing before him. "So what are you still doing here?"_

"_Not that it's your business, but I stayed behind to finish copying down what's on the board." She says, and Rin turns to find that the entire thing is filled with scribbles in chalk in his brother's handwriting. He doesn't have the slightest idea of what any of it means or what it had to do with class, but he doesn't spare it another thought as he turns back to the girl. "By the way," she says calmly. "Your tail is on fire."_

"_Huh?" It takes him a moment to process that statement, but when he turns to look down he quickly finds that indeed, blue flames surrounded the end of his tail. "Ah!" He screeches as he clumsily grabs the appendage and blows on it like he would a candle, some part of his brain reminding him to cool down his temper and eventually managing to get the fire to die out again. He exhales a short breath of relief. 'Shura and Yukio would definitely scold me for losing control during class… And over my own imagination too!'_

_Still, he thinks, it isn't his fault. If he hadn't seen Shiemi like that…_

"_So what's eating at you?" Izumo suddenly asks in an offhanded manner._

"_Why do you assume something's wrong?" He's quick to retort. "Nothing's wrong! Everything is perfectly-"_

"_You don't normally light yourself on fire for no reason." Izumo cuts in directly. "I doubt it's nothing."_

_He opens his mouth to reply, but he really has nothing to say to prove her wrong. The girl really is smart, he thinks. "Alright, you're right. I didn't know you cared though. You can deny it all you want, but you really are a nice person!" He concludes almost enthusiastically._

_The color promptly rises to her face, though it's not clear whether it's from anger or embarrassment. "H-How did you get to that again? Never mind, forget I said anything!" With that, she turns away and starts to head out of the room._

_It is in that moment that Rin is hit by a brilliant idea. "Hey, wait up a sec!" He rises from his seat to go after her, catching up to her just before she reaches the door. "You're a girl, right, Izumo?"_

_Already turned to face him, her eyes widen considerably. "What kind of question is that?" She blurts, her face flushing for the second time._

"_I just want to ask for a favor, don't take it the wrong way." He hurries to say, smiling cheekily the whole time._

"_Is that how you open up to ask someone for a favor?" she looks at him in disbelief, then shakes her head. "You are seriously disturbed, Okumura. And don't address me so informally, we're not that close!"_

_Not discouraged in the least, Rin goes on to say, "Well, I just wanted to ask you, since you're a girl and all, what…" He trails off, searching for the best way to phrase his question. "You know, what you like."_

_Izumo raises one of her tiny eyebrows. "What I like?" She repeats, looking at him like he just asked what Satan's eye color is._

"_Yeah, like, in a guy." He clarifies bluntly. _

_Her eyes get impossibly wide at that. "Wh- What does that matter? Why would you even ask such a thing?"_

_He shrugs, not getting why she would be so flustered. "You see, I was just kind of wondering about girls because, uh," He looks at the ceiling as he fumbles for an uncompromising explanation. "I like- I mean, I don't _like _anyone in particular, I just… There's… Umm…"_

"_Okay." Izumo's sharpness spares him from continuing his stammering. "I get it. But I'm not the appropriate person to give you advice on girls. Maybe you should ask Moriyama-san."_

"_Err, see, the problem with that is…"_

_Izumo's eyes widen in realization before he can conjure up an excuse why he couldn't ask Shiemi. "Oh, so that's what it is. Can't say I'm surprised. Sorry, but I still can't help you there." She starts to turn away again, but before she can go far Rin acts without thinking._

"_Hang on!" He says as his hand shoots out and grabs Izumo's shoulder, spinning her back towards him impulsively. "There's really no one else I can ask…"_

_Izumo's gaze went to his hand on her shoulder, then back up to him. "You don't know any other girls?" she asks, her tone nearing sarcasm._

_Rin thinks of Shura for a moment, but she definitely didn't count. That only left… He grins somewhat abashedly at Izumo. She starts to open her mouth, presumably to tell him the same thing again -that she won't do it- but he cuts her off. "Please? As a friend?"_

_Something changes in her expression at that, a flash of something unreadable passing through her eyes. Finally, she relaxes a bit and grudgingly says, "Fine. But on one condition."_

"_Anything you want!" He replies ecstatically. _

"_You call me by my proper name from now on, honorifics and all." she says seriously, looking him dead in the eye. "None of that 'Izumo' or… 'Eyebrows'…" She mutters the last one with a shudder._

"_You have my word!" He replies, hand over his heart and all. "Kamiki-san it is!"_

_She lets out a sound that is halfway between a sigh and a groan. "I'm going to regret this…"_

As it turned out, it was Rin who ended up regretting things.

No, he instantly corrected. He didn't _regret _anything… He only wished that things hadn't gotten so damn complicated after that! His plan had been a simple one: he would get help from a girl, learn how he could make himself more attractive to the elusive opposite sex, and then Shiemi would be telling _him_ how handsome and smart he was.

Needless to say, things did not go as planned. After he got Izumo to agree to help him that day, they had gone off to their next class, but not after settling on a time to meet that weekend outside of the dorm building he and Yukio shared.

_He is pacing back and forth, scowling at the his feet while Kuro kneads around his legs and questions his jittery state. Rin ignores the feline while lost in his own thoughts. He gives a startled jump when he hears Izumo approach him from behind._

"_Kamiki-san!" He breaks into a smile, not sure if he is relieved to see her because he half expected her not to show up. "You really came!"_

_She looks away. "I said I would, didn't I?" She lets more reluctance at the arrangement show in her voice than he thinks she really felt. _

_Izumo really isn't the type of person who would do something she really didn't want to do, he muses; she may be a lot of things, but a pushover she isn't. Whatever she does, it's because she wants to and nothing else. He supposes he admires that in her, but decides not to mention anything for fear that she might go back on their deal just for the sake of proving him wrong._

"_So, where do we start?" He asks innocently._

_Her incredulous gaze snaps up to his. "What do you mean? Aren't you supposed to have that part figured out?"_

"_I told you I'm clueless about this stuff." He says defensively. "I wouldn't have asked for your help if that wasn't the case."_

_She groans, and looks terribly close to slamming her palm on her forehead. She maintains her composure, however. "Whatever. Let's start with something simple then. Shiemi is-"_

"_Whoa!" He shrieks in a far from masculine pitch. Kuro looks up at him curiously. "Sh-Shiemi has nothing to do with this! I never said it was Shiemi!" Despite his fervent denial, he feels his face heat up traitorously._

_Izumo rolls her eyes at this. "Okay then. I'm going to take a guess and say that this girl you like-"_

"_It's not one in particular!"_

_This time, she glares at him and he wisely shuts up. "The girl you like seems like the soft type."_

"_Soft?" He repeats, his ears growing hotter by the second as he remembers a certain blonde smiling innocently, wearing her school uniform and showing those parts of her that did indeed look tremendously soft, like pillows…_

"_Hey, what's that look for?" Izumo's loud voice breaks him out of his trance. "What are you thinking about? I mean a soft personality, you pervert!" she accuses, her face having grown red as well. "You're just as bad as Shima-san." This time, she does slam her palm against her forehead._

"_Isn't that a bit harsh?" Rin asks guiltily, though he makes no attempts to defend himself. He just couldn't help it, when she worded it like that…_

"_Alright, let me try one more time…" Izumo starts warily now. "When you like that kind of girl, you have to be more chivalrous…"_

And that had started a lesson that went on for the next hour, on how to be chivalrous and more of a 'gentleman'. It hadn't stopped then, either. From then on, during class or lunch breaks, Izumo would shoot him meaningful looks that he learned to interpret as signs to make his moves when an opportunity arose. He forgot all about his fervent attempts to pretend that Shiemi wasn't the girl whose attention he sought and simply followed Izumo's advice. He would offer to carry the girl's books, pick up her pencil whenever she dropped it in class, hold the door open for her… All the kinds of things that he was usually too brash to even think about doing.

He continued meeting with Izumo too. Over the next few weeks, she taught him not only the basics of chivalry, but she gave him pointers on small ways in which he could catch Shiemi's eye as more than a friend. There was accidentally brushing her hand while they sat together in class, casually setting his hand on her back as if to guide her through a crowd while they moved somewhere, and even offering to share some of his lunch with her.

The last one had been particularly hard for him. The group had been sitting together after another lame mission that the exwires got stuck doing because no one else wanted to, and the girl in question had laughingly said that she had been silly enough to forget her money to buy lunch, so that she would hold off until they got back to eat at her house. At this point, Izumo -who had been sitting next to him- subtly elbowed his side. He turned to her with a scowl, but she had continued to sip up her noodles without acknowledging him; no one else seemed to have noticed her actions either.

"Hey, what was that for?" He had asked in a hushed voice.

She gave him 'the look'- the one that always meant he had a chance to do something impressive for Shiemi. He stared back blankly that time, sure that the girl hadn't dropped anything and wasn't about to carry anything heavy.

With apparent frustration at his lack of understanding, Izumo motioned with her chopsticks towards his bento, then at Shiemi. She then glared at him expectantly, never saying a word. Rin had, after a few long seconds, understood, then looked at her with a reluctant frown. He had been hungry _all day, _food was literally all he could think about during the so-called mission; plus, Shiemi had already assured them that she would eat at her home and they would be going back pretty soon anyway.

He didn't actually voice any of that, because he knew Izumo already knew. She didn't seem to care, however, because in that moment he received another elbow in the side, this one harsher than the first. He had shakily offered Shiemi half of his lunch after that.

And so things went. He started to spend a lot of time with Izumo during that period. It started out being just their meetings in the weekends, but he would frequently approach her during the day for extra advice and such; it wasn't long before he got used to frequently talking to her. It was hard to remember the time when they had hardly exchanged words throughout the day, being with her just became a part of his routine.

That was why it came as such a shock when, in their last weekend meeting, she had told her what she did.

_Rin waits in the same place as always, the same spot near his dorm building. He sits under the shade of a tree, enjoying the summer breeze as Kuro lies peacefully on his lap and purrs contentedly in his sleep. The smile that lights his face when he sees the familiar purple hair in the distance feels as natural as the warmth of the sun on his face. _

"_Ah, there you are!" He calls as way of greeting when she is close enough._

_Her expression remains impassive, but he catches a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth and inwardly revels in it. _

"_Okumura." She says his name as her own greeting, sitting down before him with her legs folded neatly underneath her. Kuro's ears perk up and he is suddenly awake, jumping from Rin's lap and climbing unto Izumo's happily. She looks down at the cat demon only in mild surprise, but doesn't flinch; it's not the first time he seeks her out in such a manner._

_Rin laughs openly. "He's really taken to you." He says, motioning towards Kuro, who had begun purring once more. "And you know, you can just call me 'Rin', I think we're close enough by now."_

_Izumo tenses a bit at this, and he doesn't understand why. He doesn't comment on it though. _

"_So, where do we start today?" She asks, her gaze on Kuro as she hesitantly raises her hand to stroke him._

_He watches the movement for a moment in slight fascination at the unusual soft side that the girl is showing. When he looks back up at her, he shrugs. "Actually, I thought maybe today we don't need to talk about any of that. You've already taught me a lot." He says with a grin._

_Izumo blinks, the hard set of her little eyebrows easing into something softer for an instant, before furrowing again. "No use me hanging around here then." She nudges Kuro off her lap and makes to stand. "You should have said something before I came all the way out here, you know-"_

"_Wait a second!" He says, his hand darting out faster than he can process and grabbing her wrist as she gets to her feet. "I didn't mean- I wasn't telling you to go. I thought we could just hang out for once."_

"_Hang… out?" she repeats his words as if she couldn't comprehend them._

"_Yeah!" He says, and his tail flicks excitedly. "We've never really hung out." He stands up then, hand still gripping her dainty wrist lightly. "How about we get something to eat?"_

_Izumo looks at him for a long time before averting her eyes and pressing her lips into a tight line. _

"_Come on, I'll even share with you." He smiles in what he believes to be a very convincing way._

_She doesn't react like he hoped. She shakes his hand off her wrist with more force than necessary and still doesn't look at him. "I have to go, actually."_

"_Wait, why?" He asks with no small amount of confusion. If he is being honest, he has to admit that there is also a bit of hurt in his voice. "Don't you have this time free?" He asks, scratching at his head as he does._

"_Yes."_

"_Then why won't you-"_

"_Because I don't want to." She snaps. "I only agreed to help you with the advice on how to get Shiemi, nothing else." She is glaring away from him, the anger in her voice taking him aback. "We're not even that close anyway." she finishes coolly._

_That last part stings him. No; it hits him like a baseball bat. _Hard.

"_Wha- That's not true." He doesn't bother keeping the wounded note from entering his voice again. "Of course we are! We're friends, Izumo."_

"_I told you not to call me that!" She all but shouts, and he is almost sure that he can see something glistening in her normally hard eyes._

"_But-"_

"_I have to go now. Bye, Rin."_

_He doesn't think she even realizes that she called him by his first name, and she doesn't give him a chance to say anything else before she turns away and leaves without another word. For a moment, he thinks of going after her. But he has no idea what he can say to her, and he knows that she won't listen then. He doesn't even know what he did to make her so mad._

After that, Rin found himself with his current predicament. That day, he went back to his dorm room and did nothing but brood all day. Yukio had noticed his mood, but after asking and getting only a "It's nothing." in reply, he left it alone.

He had thought that whatever had been bothering Izumo would pass in a few days, but over the next week she didn't so much as look at him. In fact, she avoided him like the plague. Not even one look when he neglected to offer Shiemi help with her books. At one point, he rushed to hold the door open for the purple-haired girl, leaving after her before Shiemi even got close- but the illusive Izumo did not make a single remark.

He thought and he thought, mulling over the past few weeks in his head, losing what little concentration he had for classes and forgoing any time he dedicated to studying; but he could not figure out the reason why Izumo was shunning him all of a sudden. At his wit's end, he finally decided that the only way to handle things was to confront her.

So he waited_. _He waited for days, until finally, at the end of one particularly long and boring class, Izumo was the last to leave the classroom. Seeing as how she had been so relentless in the task of pretending he didn't exist, she didn't even notice that she had been left alone with him until he was standing directly in front of her desk.

He didn't say a word, and when she started to get her things to leave and looked up, she gasped, obviously taken off guard. In a split second, however, she had fixed her expression back into one of studious indifference and averted her eyes. "Excuse me." she spoke in a clipped voice as she stood.

Determined not to be ignored, Rin stepped sideways directly into her path. She nearly crashed into him, jumping back to glare up at him. "Hey, what are you-"

"Why did you do it?" He asked suddenly, straight to the point. "Why did you agree to help me when I asked you?"

"What?" she looked up at him in disbelief. "Why are you asking that now? You were there, we made a deal."

"No." He said, shaking his head. "It wasn't a deal. You agreed to help me for nothing in return."

"That's not true!" she retorted. "You promised to stop calling me names, and I agreed. It was a deal."

"That's crap!" He shot back, allowing his voice to rise into a shout. "You're not the type to just conform to what someone else wants for something so meaningless. Face it, you helped me out of your own free will!"

"So what if I did?" She yelled, eyes flaring.

"So, that means you don't really dislike me! Not if you're willing to help me out like that." He said, meeting her glare head on. "I get that you don't want other people to know you're nice and all that, sure. But," His voice quieted then. "What I don't get is why you suddenly act like we're not even friends anymore, out of nowhere." Seeing the look on her face, he quickly added, "And don't even try to say we were never friends."

Izumo huffed, looking down and hiding her expression from him. "You think you know everything, don't you?" Her voice was low, and she laughed dryly. "You really don't know a thing."

"Then tell me!" He yelled suddenly, letting all the frustration from his confusion over the past days seep through. Without thinking, he reached out, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. "I don't know what I did wrong!"

There was a long moment of silence, before Izumo looked up at him. Her eyes looked different from any way he had ever seen them before; they looked… soft. She sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong." She shook her head furiously then, and when she looked back up at him her normal expression was back in place. "You shouldn't be wasting your time with me, you know. You've hardly even worked to impress Shiemi this week. You'll be lucky if she hasn't forgotten you already." She feigned nonchalance as she waved a hand in is face, as if motioning for him to go away.

But he saw through her act. "Iz- Kamiki-san…" He forced the formal name out, thinking it best to tread carefully.

"It's fine." She said with exaggerated exasperation. "You go along, you'll be late to class. I just have some stuff left to write down, then I'll go."

He hesitated. "So… That's it? You're not mad at me?"

"I never said I was mad at you." She barked at him; not truly angry, but like her usual self. "Just run along now."

He grinned, glad to see her back to her usual behavior. "I'll see you there then?"

"Yeah, yeah." she muttered, looking away with annoyance written over the tight set of her eyebrows.

His grin widened stupidly and he turned. "Alright, don't be late then." He laughed, knowing that Izumo was _never _late. He started to leave, feeling much lightened, until he got to the door.

He was halfway out the threshold, when he looked back and caught a glimpse of the girl inside the classroom right before the door swung shut. He knew he didn't imagine that crystalline tear that ran down her cheek before she hastily moved to wipe it away.

His mood was dampened again as he walked to his next class; coincidentally enough, it was Yukio's. When he arrived, he was hit by a vague sense of déjà vu the moment he opened the door. Bon and Konekomaru were already at their desks, but Shiemi, who looked like she had just arrived moments before himself, was on her feet talking in hushed tones to none other than Yukio. Light blushes covered both their faces as they smiled at whatever it was they were saying.

Rin expected to feel the way he had that day, to have his mind throw another tantrum and have him go crazy over thoughts of Shiemi and his brother… But none of that happened. In fact, he didn't feel any different at all. Instead, his thoughts lingered on another girl, and the tear that he had seen slide down her face.

He took his seat without talking to anyone and anxiously drummed his fingers on the desk until, about a minute later, Izumo walked into the classroom, looking as indifferent as ever as she took her lone seat silently. Class started before long, and he was left to shoot darting glances at her and not have a single one returned.

He thought back to their last exchange. She had declared that she wasn't mad at him, that he hadn't done anything wrong… She had scolded him for not paying more attention to Shiemi… Back when she yelled at him that weekend, she _had _also mentioned the girl…

The rusty cogwheels in his mind started to turn as he put two and two together. However, the conclusion that he reached was too improbable. Because, under no circumstances, was there any remote way that Izumo Kamiki could possibly be…

Jealous.

That revelation brought on another thought. If she really was jealous, then that would mean that she… That she had developed feelings… For him.

His eyes widened at the very thought. No way… It just wasn't possible! She had never once said anything that could hint to her thinking of him as more than a friend during all that time!

But then again, she wouldn't, would she?

And if she _did…_ somehow…feel like that… What did that mean for him? Could he continue to be her friend and pretend he didn't know? Well, not being her friend was out of the question, so that wasn't even worth thinking about.

On the other hand, there was one more possibility. What if he felt the same? Could he…?

"_Nii-san!" _

Yukio's frustrated yell, accompanied by the thick book that he slammed on his desk, interrupted his train of thoughts. Abruptly alert, Rin looked at his brother with a slightly frightened look in his eye. "What? What?"

Yukio exhaled roughly, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Could you repeat back what I just said?"

"Uh…" He looked sideways, seeing Shiemi glancing at him worriedly and, to the other side, the guys wearing expressions that varied from annoyed to amused. "Not really…"

Yukio inhaled deeply as he presumably summoned divine guidance before turning to Bon. "Suguro-san…" The other student quickly went on to repeat everything flawlessly.

Rin, in the meantime, went back to the frenzy of his inner thoughts.

"You okay?" Shiemi asked quietly.

He looked at her, and marveled at the irony that it had been a similar question from a different girl that had landed him at the situation that he was now in. He quickly assured Shiemi that he was fine, and a seemingly interminable amount of time passed before the class finally ended.

This time, Izumo was the first out of her seat and to the door; but he had been prepared for that. He followed her out into the hall, not pausing once to attend the odd looks he received from his friends, and he cornered her before she could make it to the exit door after their last class of the day.

"What do you want now?" She asked like he was being bothersome, but her voice sounded more tired than irritated.

"I want to know if… If…" The words died at his throat. A blush rose to his cheeks and all of a sudden, he forgot everything that he was going to say.

"Spit it out, will you?" Izumo said. "Sometime before tomorrow."

"Well, I just…" He looked at her expectant eyes, her haughty posture. He didn't dare ask. "Let's hang out." He said at last. "Grab a bite, or something."

She frowned. "I thought I already told you-"

"Please?" He looked at her almost shyly. "I don't want your advice or anything. I mean, you don't _have _to come if you don't want to, but I just thought-"

"It's fine." she interrupted brazenly. It wasn't harsh though, not really. "We can go get something to eat."

That was all it took to produce a wide smile on his face. "After you, then." He said, motioning to the door that they were already standing next to.

She raised one of her tiny eyebrows at him. "What happened to all the chivalry you learned?"

He shrugged, the smile never leaving his features. "You said that's the kinda thing 'soft' girls like, right? So, the opposite should be true for other kinds of girls."

She looked at him with an unreadable expression, before her mouth quirked the slightest bit. "Other kinds of girls aren't so nice." She said.

He laughed. "You never know. Eh, Kamiki-san?"

She gave a weary sigh. "I guess you don't have to be so formal… Rin."

If possible, his smile widened further. "Alright! Let's get going, Izumo-chan, I'm starving!"

"Don't push it."

"Whatever you say… Izumo." His smile softened slightly and he reached a hand to set it lightly on her shoulder. She didn't move away, and for a second, her gaze lingered on his.

Right then, he knew all he needed to know.

* * *

**A/N: So I just finished the series and my feels for these two are all over the place. Unfortunately, there is not enough Rizumo love out there to satisfy me, they are sadly underrated T.T (guess this is the price I pay for shipping an underdog pairing... I knew what I was getting into ._.)**

**Anyway, I had to write this to get it out of my system, more or less. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to staring at whatever fanarts I could find on these two and engaging in the classic pastime of fangiiirliiing.  
**


End file.
